


小奴才与大少爷

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	小奴才与大少爷

下一秒，肖战被狠狠地扔到了榻上，王一博俯下身压了下来，侵略性的吻住了他的唇。

身上的衣裳不知何时褪去，身下的人传来的若有若无的呻吟更是刺激了王一博的神经，面对这个人，他只想将他吞吃入腹，一根骨头都不留。

一吻结束，肖战大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，可这远远不够，身体的强烈欲望迫使他红着眼睛，哭着乞求王一博再多给一点。

看着眼前双颊绯红的人，王一博直接将人翻了过来，扯下里裤，抬高他的腰压低他的肩膀，肖战及其顺从的配合，  
王一博伸出两根手指插入了肖战的后穴之中。或许是药效的缘故，小穴极其松软，无需扩张就能轻而易举的抽插，触及一片粘腻，流出的液体顺着手指滴滴答答的落在床上。

“啊……恩哈……”肖战得到了爱抚后努力的抬高自己的屁股，以方便对方更快的抽插。

王一博又加了第三根手指没入，在后穴里面搅动起来，似有若无的刮擦着内壁，给身下的人带来一阵舒爽。

王一博望着身下的人，另一只手去轻轻的抚摸他早已经硬挺的物什，缓缓的撸动着，前端似有白色的液体流出，王一博低声笑了一下，转瞬间两只手同时加快了速度。

“嗯嗯……哈啊啊……”肖战弓着背，将头埋入枕头里，两手抚摸着自己胸前小小的茱萸，突如其来的快感让他快要跪不住了。

没过多久，一股白浊喷射而出，肖战气喘吁吁的跪趴在床上，后穴依旧空虚的厉害。

“不要……不要手指……”肖战支支吾吾的说着，“我要……你。”

话音落下的一瞬间，巨大的器物瞬间贯穿了自己的后穴，狠狠地挤压到了肉穴深处，发胀的欲望在诉说着王一博已经忍了很久。

“啊！！！”肖战觉得自己仿佛要被顶穿，惊呼出声，整个身体都为之一颤。

王一博只放慢速度的抽插了十几下，之后便冲刺一样的每一下都狠狠地顶到深处，他两手紧紧扶着肖战的纤细的腰技，留下一片片深红的痕迹。

两人的结合处混合着黏液发出‘啪啪啪’的声音，王一博清晰的感觉身下的人不断收缩着后庭的穴肉，每次的挺入都把自己那处夹紧，他疯狂的撞击着里心，动作大开大合。

不知过了多久，肖战感觉自己的小穴已经摩擦的只剩下火热的感觉，自己不知射了多少次，身后的这个人就好像有用不完的力气一样大力的抽插，他终于忍不住求饶道:“不行了……不行了……”

“怎么？药效还没过呢，这就不行了？”王一博玩味的笑了笑，将身下的人翻过来，分开他的双腿，将一只腿搭在自己的肩上，再次重新挺入进去。

王一博俯下身，用牙齿轻轻撕咬允吸着他胸前一边的茱萸，一手轻轻的揉捏另一边，另一只手死死地按住肖战乱动的双手，拉扯向上，禁锢住他。

“唔……嗯啊……”肖战一双好看的瑞凤眼擒满了生理性泪水，对方的高频度抽插几乎想让他逃离。

王一博亲吻过茱萸，又在肖战脖颈间，锁骨间留下一连串的红印子，身下不断的冲刺着，变换着角度顶撞他的敏感点。

“啊……啊……不行了……”肖战呜咽着，王一博的喘息声越来越粗重，身下的动作也越来越快，随着他感受到体内的器物涨大了一圈，王一博低吼一声全数射在肖战的身体内。


End file.
